


Lost In This (But It Feels Like Home)

by quirkthescribbler



Series: Heaven in Hell (HuskerDust SmutVerse) [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel is soft for this man and you can't convince me otherwise, Bottom Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Sex, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: Husk wants to know what all the fuss is about bottoming.  Angel is more than happy to teach him what he knows.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Heaven in Hell (HuskerDust SmutVerse) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093721
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93





	Lost In This (But It Feels Like Home)

“And ya sure ya wanna do this?”

Husk shrugged, trying to come off as aloof but the nerves rolling around in his stomach telling him he was anything but cool. “You seem ta like it plenty. I wanna see what all the fuss is about.”

“Just because  _ I  _ like it doesn’t mean that you will. I mean, there’s a  _ lot  _ of things out there I like that I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t enjoy.”

“But I won’t know if I never try it, right?”

Angel chuckled. “Ya got me there.”

Husk sat awkwardly, wondering if lying on his back was the ideal position for this or if he should move into another position. “So, uh… what’s the easiest way to do this? Should I be on all fours, or…?”

“The easiest way to do this,” Angel began, running his hands up Husk’s thighs, “is to make sure  _ you  _ are completely relaxed and turned on before doing anything.” He straddled Husk’s hips, hands roaming up his torso, two settling on his shoulders and the other two reaching up to scratch behind his ears. Husk closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, purring softly. “That’s my good boy.”

Husk felt the heat rise in his cheeks and cracked an eye open. “Ya know you can only get away with that when we’re alone, right?”

“Of course, that’s why I get it in while I can,  _ kitty.”  _ Husk glared at Angel, but there wasn’t really any real anger in it, and the spider simply chuckled, delighted. “Now, let me take care of ya.”

Angel continued his ministrations as he leaned down to kiss Husk sweetly, a gentle meeting of lips. Husk brought his paws up to Angel’s waist, running his hands up and down his back and relaxing into the pillows behind him. 

He could do this. It really was no big deal. He’d fucked Angel so many times by now, and Angel had always seemed to love it, so naturally Husk had been curious. He honestly couldn’t remember if he’d done this while he was alive, but he had not had a lot of sexual encounters in his afterlife. His pleasures were mostly reserved for gambling and booze before he ended up at the hotel, and if he did find a pretty girl or guy for a quick lay, he had always been the one setting the pace. 

This required a level of vulnerability that he hadn’t been interested in before Angel had come along. But he at least wanted to try it before he wrote it off forever. Now made sense.

“Mmmm,” Angel hummed against Husk’s lips, “ya mouth keeps kissin’ me, but ya brain is clearly somewhere else. Still nervous?”

“I’m not--” he bit his tongue as Angel narrowed his eyes knowingly. “I just… haven’t really done this before. Or at the very least it’s been a really long time.”

“It’s  _ okay,  _ Husky. If ya don’t like it, we’ll stop. And it’s no skin off my nose either way.”

For as sassy and smart-mouthed Angel could be, he was surprisingly soft when he was alone with Husk, when the time called for it. The old cat was grateful for that now. “Yeah… okay.”

“Okay,” echoed Angel, “Now, let’s try this again.”

His kiss this time had much more heat to it, as Angel ran his tongue across the seam of Husk’s lips, asking for permission to go deeper. Husk obliged, and Angel licked into his mouth, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth and moaning. 

Husk’s hands found Angel’s face, petting his cheeks softly and groaning against his lips when Angel started grinding his hips down on his lap. Husk pulled back to catch his breath and Angel’s mouth quickly latched onto the underside of his jaw to nip and suck the sensitive skin there. Husk’s hips met Angel’s in kind, and soon they hit their stride that had them both hard and wanting. He always felt like such a horny teenager when they did this, and frankly it was embarrassing how he could honestly get off on this alone, if left to his own devices. 

But in the moment, being embarrassed was the last thing on his mind. Angel was hard and wanting above him, and who was he to deny this man anything.

Angel began to move downward, tongue leaving a trail over Husk’s body as he made his way to settle in between Husk’s spread legs. Seeing him down there reminded him of what was coming next, and Husk felt the telltale nerves return. He guessed his face gave him away, because Angel shared a knowing and understanding look, and kissed the inside of his thigh. “Ya still anxious, huh, big guy?”

Husk swallowed. “‘M not,” he denied, “I’m... not sure what to expect.”

Angel smiled, mirroring the kiss he had given Husk on the inside of his other thigh. “Well then, let’s start with somethin’ more familiar.” He nuzzled the base of Husk’s dick, mouthing and kissing right where his shaft met his balls, soon licking all the way up the underside of Husk’s cock to the head.

Husk fell back into the pillows behind him, moaning, claws clutching the blankets desperately as Angel took his time lavishing his cock with his tongue. “Ah,  _ fuck,  _ Angel, yer so good at that,” he groaned out, running a hand through the hair on Angel’s head.

Angel pulled off, his hands continuing to stroke Husk. “Ya can pull my hair, if ya want?” he said, leaning into the hand petting at his hair. “I like gettin’ my hair pulled, especially if I’m blowin’ ya.”

Husk’s heart leapt at the thought. “Maybe another time,” he decided. “I don’t trust myself not to fuck into yer mouth, and we’ve got otha things on the agenda tonight.”

A wink from Angel. “I’ll hold ya to that.” Without another word, he took Husk into his mouth and began to bob his head in a steady rhythm.

Husk exhaled a moan, his hips making tiny thrusts into Angel’s willing and eager mouth. The spider took his time worshipping Husk’s cock like it was his greatest privilege, and Husk gave himself over to the sensation, losing himself on Angel’s tongue.

Minutes passed, Husk didn’t know how many, but when Angel came up for air and continued to stroke with both of his hands, Husk felt like he was breaching the surface, like he too was catching his breath after running a marathon. One of his hands came to rest on his chest above his heart, feeling it beat loudly and insistently in its chamber. Every moment with Angel felt like a thousand; Husk would be grateful if he could just hold onto one thread.

Angel took him in his mouth to the hilt once again, and Husk was once more awash in pleasure. At first he didn’t notice the lubed digit circling his hole, but before he could even react Angel pulled off long enough to coo, “Relax, Husky, let me in.”

He didn’t tense, didn’t resist, only closed his eyes and focused on Angel’s lips once again encircling him as his finger breached his rim, slowly pumping in and out, in pace with the bobbing of his head.

It felt… strange, at first, but it became easier to get used to the touch the longer it lasted. He could see the appeal of it, that was for sure. When Angel added a second finger, Husk barely even noticed, sinking his body deeper into the mattress and zeroed in on feeling.

Husk felt Angel’s fingers begin to scissor, gently stretching him open wider. He furrowed his brow and grunted, and it must have caught Angel’s attention because he was soon asking, “This okay?”

Husk nodded. “Yeah, keep going. Feels weird, but… I don’t dislike it.”

“Just breathe through it, babe. It gets  _ so  _ much better.”

A chuckle from Husk. “I mean I’d hope so.”

Still, Husk kept breathing deeply as Angel set about his task, still paying plenty of attention to Husk’s cock with his mouth (which admittedly did help with the whole breathing-and-relaxing thing). His body slowly adjusted, and soon enough he was comfortable enough to just enjoy it.

When Angel’s fingers pressed against his front inner wall, Husk felt a pleasurable pressure that made him see stars. It was intense, overwhelming, and Husk could only clutch his hair in a desperate attempt to hold on to  _ something _ grounding him. His hips rocked involuntarily into Angel’s mouth, then backwards against the fingers inside him. He didn’t know which one he wanted more of.

Angel pulled off with a  _ pop,  _ and slid his fingers out to reapply lube. Husk knew it was necessary, but whined anyway. Angel chuckled, clearly proud of himself. “And  _ that,  _ my dear Husky, is your prostate.”

After he caught his breath, Husk asked, “Does it always feel that good?”

Angel shrugged, warming up the lube on his fingers. “It feels different for everyone, but if your partner knows what they’re doing, then yeah.” He smirked and winked. “Always feels that good when I’m with you.”

“Fuck me, can’t believe I’m been missin’ out all this time.”

“I’m happy to be the one ta show ya how it’s done.” Angel settled between Husk’s spread legs again. “I’m gonna add a third finger before I fuck ya, just ta make sure you’re stretched good, okay?”

Husk nodded, eager. “Yeah… please?”

_ “Gladly,  _ babe.”

Angel slowly added all three fingers, and--okay, this one burned a bit. The stretch had always been there but it was so much  _ more  _ now. How the hell was he supposed to take Angel’s dick next? He really wondered if he even could--

“Honey, talk ta me. Is it too much? We can stop--”

“No!” Husk blurted, and Angel started. “No, I don’t wanna stop, but I--it’s a lot. It feels… I just need to get used ta this. I’ll be okay.”

Angel watched him with a careful eye. “Okay…”

Husk adjusted his hips to try to take more of Angel’s fingers and inhaled sharply. “Could you… go back to blowin’ me? I think that helped before.”

A warm smile from Angel. “Oh baby, why didn’t ya say so sooner?”

Angel didn’t say another word as his mouth went back to work, fingers pumping slowly in and out, and Husk felt the knot in his chest loosen slightly. This was good - this was better. He didn’t need to think about what was coming next - only focus back on the current moment, the arousal still running through him, knowing he was in caring and capable hands (and mouth).

Angel’s fingers found Husk’s prostate again, and just as quickly as he’d forgotten before, he was starkly reminded of how good it felt. His hips began moving on their own accord once more, thrusting up into the warm mouth around him, pushing down on the fingers making him see fireworks behind his eyelids. The burn was gone, there was only pleasure now, and Husk could have easily stayed floating in limbo forever.

But part of him wanted  _ more.  _ He didn’t know how he’d manage it, when he already felt so full, and the nerves were still definitely there. But he wanted Angel. He wanted him closer, he wanted to kiss his lips, he wanted to feel him inside him. He wanted to watch his face as he came.

He  _ wanted. _

Angel pulled off again, the hand not buried in Husk’s ass stroking his cock lightly. “I can tell yer enjoyin’ yerself now cuz I can hear ya purrin’. D’ya wanna just come like this?”

The moment of truth. Angel was giving Husk a way out, in case he was still hesitant. 

Thing was, he didn’t need it. Didn’t want it. “Nah, I want ya inside me, like we planned.”

“Ya sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Angel smiled, pulling his fingers out slowly and wiping them on a nearby towel they’d thrown at the foot of the bed before they’d gotten started. He crawled up Husk’s body, leaving a long kiss on his lips. “You’ve been doin’ so good, Husk.”

Husk scratched his claws down his lover’s back, and Angel moaned, arching into the touch. “Havin’ a good teacher helps.”

A smile and a wink, before Angel situated himself at the apex of Husk’s thighs, lining up after thoroughly coating his dick with lube. He leaned over his boyfriend once more. “This’ll probably feel pretty intense. Just breathe with me through it, mkay?”

Husk nodded. “‘M ready.”

Angel mirrored his nod, and slowly began to push into him.

Husk threw his head back and hissed as he felt like he was being split in two on Angel’s cock. He hadn’t been kidding when he said it’d be intense, and Husk had known it would be. But no amount of mental preparation could prepare him for just how much he  _ felt _ .

Angel’s hands were petting him all up and down his chest, making shushing noises and kissing his neck sweetly. “I’m in, baby. I’m all the way in.” He sounded as out of breath as Husk felt. “ _ Fuck,  _ ya still so tight, Husky. Maybe I shoulda fingered ya fah longer.”

Husk didn’t have words, only clutched at Angel’s shoulders and whimpered. “Breathe with me, sweetheart,” he heard Angel murmur, and four arms held him tightly as his boyfriend breathed slowly and intentionally in his ears. “Match my breaths, come on babe.”

Deep breath in. Slow exhale out.

Deep breath in. Slow exhale out.

It continued that way for a few minutes, clutching each other tightly, breathing intentionally. The longer they stayed that way, the more Husk felt the tension slowly drain from his body as he let Angel inside, relaxing around him. Soon the burn was minimal, buzzing just under his skin but lending itself more to his arousal than pain. He loosened the death grip around Angel’s shoulders, pulling back far enough to reach Angel’s lips with his own, kissing him sweetly in encouragement.

Angel leaned up to look at Husk. “Ya hangin’ in there?”

Husk nodded, staring blearily at his boyfriend, noticing the blush on his cheeks. He reached up to cup Angel’s face in his paws. “Yer so red.”

Angel flushed more, if that were possible, and laughed. “Well, yeah, I’m balls deep in my incredibly attractive boyfriend who feels  _ really fucking good  _ around my cock right now.”

Husk felt his own face redden, and Angel giggled, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. “Now we match,” said Angel through a smile, caressing Husk’s cheek and tapping his nose with his index finger. “You feelin’ okay?”

Another nod. “Yeah. It was a lot at first, but I think I’m getting the feel of it.”

“You all right if I start movin’? I’ll go slow.”

“Yeah - I’m ready for more.”

Angel pulled out until just the head of his dick was inside Husk, and when he pushed back in, he set a pace not unlike a ticking clock or metronome: constant, smooth, steady. Husk gasped, his claws digging into Angel’s shoulders again, as the spider leaned down to kiss and suck at his lover’s neck.

Even before they’d gotten started, Husk knew he was in for a hell of a night, but all of the preparation in the world could not have prepared him for this. He was overwhelmed, inundated with sensations, drowning in pleasure. He had honestly thought the discomfort would be too much for him, at first.

He was so glad to be wrong.

Angel was slow but consistent, steadily rocking in and out, and Husk was free to bask in everything he gave him. Every now and then he’d graze his prostate, and Husk would mewl and moan and cling tighter to Angel. He turned his head to face where Angel was currently buried in his neck, nuzzling his cheek to get him to look up. Angel pulled back to meet his gaze; Husk could see his pupils completely dilated in lust. He brought one hand up behind Angel’s head and brought him close, lips meeting messily and haphazardly as Angel continued to roll his hips.

It felt  _ so good.  _ Being able to give himself to Angel completely, trust him with his body - with his  _ heart -  _ none of it had been expected but he wouldn’t go back and change it for anything now. Even if he ended up with a broken heart. Even if, later, he felt otherwise. It was worth it for this moment where the world outside of them didn’t exist.

They weren’t even really kissing anymore, just breathing, open-mouthed, lips every now and then caressing each other but the both of them too overcome with arousal to do much more. Husk pressed his forehead to Angel’s, moaning, “Touch me, Angie, please? ‘M close...”

Angel nodded, “Me too, baby, me too.” Husk felt a hand wrap around his cock and he keened loudly, while Angel began to pick up the pace, his rhythm becoming messier. “You gonna come?” he asked, his voice low and breathy. “I wanna watch ya fall apart fah me.”

“Yeah, ‘m gonna-- _ ahh!”  _ One more well-aimed piston of his boyfriend’s hips and a solid stroke of his dick had Husk cumming, seeing stars as white-hot pleasure radiated to every fingertip, every toe, to the very top of his head. His hips pumped into Angel’s grip as he moaned his name over and over again.

The cadence of Angel’s fucking into him transformed into something staccato, rhythm becoming desperate, and Husk opened his eyes just in time to see Angel throw his head back and moan, long and low, as he came inside him, hips slamming into Husk probably harder than he intended, but the old man couldn’t be bothered to care.

Seeing Angel undone like this was easily one of the top five most beautiful things he’d seen in his afterlife, and no, he did not care how cheesy that sounded (but he also wouldn’t admit it under the threat of death).

Angel collapsed on top of Husk, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the underside of his jaw sweetly. Husk turned his face toward Angel’s, lips meeting lazily as they both floated down from their high, running his hands gently up and down Angel’s back. 

Eventually, Angel pulled himself out, walking over to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth to clean themselves up. When the spunk had been wiped away and the cloth thrown onto the floor (“I’ll get it tomorrow,” Angel had said), he flopped down beside Husk, arms surrounding him again, and nuzzled into his chest. “So? Was ya first time adequate enough?”

“Adequate?” Husk chuckled. “More than that, and I doubt it’ll be the last time.”

Angel looked smug as fuck, and Husk couldn’t even be annoyed at him for it. “Are we gonna hafta start flippin’ a coin ta see who gets to bottom?”

“I don’t see it goin’  _ that  _ far, but it’s a nice change. I like… bein’ able ta do that. With you.”

Angel smiled, but the longer he stared at Husk, his eyes softened, expression growing uncharacteristically serious. The old cat could practically see the gears turning in Angel’s head as he reached up to cup his cheek. “I’ll never know what I did to deserve ya, Husky.”

Husk turned into the palm still stroking his cheek and placed a kiss in the dead center. “Maybe it’s not about what we deserve. Maybe it’s just about taking what joy we can find down here, and to hell with the rest.”

If Husk saw tears welling up behind Angel’s eyes, he didn’t say anything about it. The spider pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I love ya, big cat.”

Husk held him close. “Love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Went with something less kinky and more feels-y for this entry into the smutverse, but I hope you enjoyed anyways. I have quite a few fics in the works for this verse so there will be no shortage of filth from me.
> 
> Find me elsewhere:  
> Tumblr: quackquackquirk  
> Twitter (18+ only): aneclecticquirk
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate you! ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
